


the devil’s in the details

by tippin



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Tags to be added as I go, Myers’ Manifestation AU, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, VERY deep like inhumanly deep, and the shape is HOT AS FUUUC, basically the gist of the au is michael and the shape are seperate entities, because WOW IM JUST WINGIN THIS SHIT, i went fuckin ham ok, idk man celmiah has like a footlong cock with spines so, like WHOOH, like wow kaden sure can take that cock, this ain’t beta read so beware haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippin/pseuds/tippin
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, be it good or bad, and thus it’s no use trying to make heads or tails of every little surprise that comes your way. Having seen it all—happiness, death, anger, regret—Kaden is hardly caught off guard by anything anymore. But when the demons beneath his skin decide the rotting cabin in the middle of nowhere is as good a place as any to throw their host into a sudden insatiable heat. Thankfully for Kaden, the mysterious Shape that has been tailing him is more than happy to help his predicament.





	the devil’s in the details

**Author's Note:**

> *whips that naenae* wrote this for my hornyass friends! yall know who you are and no i won’t pay for your funerals
> 
> ps: celmiah is hot as fuck and i want him to top mYJGVSHJVHJVSHVJ-

The midnight sky, already as black as pitch, seemed far darker than Kaden had anticipated when he embarked on this blind trek to God-knows-where. Just hours ago the sky was clear—but as the sun set and the New Moon rose, clouds rolled in from the horizon in the blink of an eye, completely blotting out what little illumination the stars above gave him, plunging him into absolute darkness. Gingerly, Kaden picked his way through the thick forest, anxiously gnawing at the twig in his mouth as he squinted his eyes at something in the distance. As supernatural as it was, his eyesight wasn’t entirely what it used to be. Squinting his dark eyes harder, Kaden made out the shape of a lopsided cabin settled smack dab in the middle of the trail only a couple hundred paces ahead of him. 

A couple hundred paces behind him, a Shape stood and followed his gaze, it’s sights falling squarely on the sorry little cabin.

Blowing a quick breath out his nose, Kaden spat out the twig with a lopsided smile. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he said to no one but himself, the trees, and the writhing demons beneath his skin, “looks like I’m not gonna be sleepin’ in the pourin’ rain after all.” Placing a hand on his chest, Kaden spoke directly to the Beasts, “I bet you guys are stoked we’re gonna sleep under an actual roof tonight, huh?”

His demons pulsed, knocking against his sternum and rumbling in an oddly affectionate fashion. Kaden blinked in surprise, dropping his hand back to his side. _Peculiar_ , he thought, but this was far from unusual behavior for the Beasts. Kaden remained puzzled as he strode across the clearing towards the cabin—the Beasts only got _this_ excited either before a hunt or feast, but Kaden’s stomach was full. As he circled the cabin, scouting for squatters and whatnot, the Beasts beneath his skin continued to rumble in that same, sweet tone. Without warning, they slipped from their perch atop his left lung and weaved between Kaden’s ribs, tumbling down, down, until their heavy, warm, rumbling mass sat pooled deep in his core. The sudden shift caused Kaden to cry out involuntarily. Doubling over, the wanderer clawed at the side of the cabin for support, his blunt nails digging deep into the rotting wood. Kaden shuddered, already beginning to feel their hungry arousal seep into his very soul. He did _not_ want to have to deal with this now—in the middle of the goddamn _woods_ , of all places!

Well, at least it was a good thing he spotted the cabin when he did. 

Regaining his composure, Kaden righted himself and trudged into the dingy old cabin, ignoring the crunching of broken glass beneath his bare feet, ignoring raucous chittering of the mice and vermin living in the walls, ignoring the all but painful throbbing of his cock.

And completely missing the ghostly-white Shape tightly examining him from the tall shadows in the corner.

-

It was a good thing Kaden found the cabin when he did, for the second he stepped inside, all hell broke loose outside. Kaden glanced up at the flimsy tin roof, surprised. He’d figured it would rain sooner or later, but he didn’t expect a full-fledged storm. 

“Goddamn,” he mused, shucking off his tattered sweatshirt and tossing it aside. Kaden quickly surveyed his surroundings before setting his sights on a dingy cot. It was no queen-sized hotel mattress, but it would have to do. Pulling down his sweatpants and chucking them in the general direction of his shirt, Kaden climbed into the cot, grumbling to his demons, “You bastards planned this, didn’t you? Getting me horny as fuck as soon as I found a solid place to sleep for the night?”

He felt the Beasts chortle, their vibrations pulling a high moan from his lips. Panting, Kaden wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping—slowly at first, then faster and faster until...!

Nothing.

“Wh-what..?” Kaden breathed, glancing down at his weeping cock, confused. He felt his pending release churning and burning deep within his core—it felt so very close and yet so far away. Swallowing, Kaden stroked his cock again, praying for any sort of release. He was getting older, this sort of thing had to be normal, right? Again, he edged closer to his orgasm, and again it eluded him.

He balled his free hand into a fist and brought it to his sweating forehead. “Fuck— _nooo_ ,” he whined, desperately stroking his cock once again.

Still nothing.

“Come on, come onnnn,” hissed Kaden through grit teeth. This was hell, _living_ hell. Still desperate for the release that his demons made sure would never come, Kaden slowed his pumping and screamed. _Those little shits,_ he thought, tears pricking at his eyes, _they’re gettin’ a fucking kick outta this, I just know it._

His heavy cock sat uselessly in his hand, still throbbing and oozing precome. With a resigned sigh, Kaden pulled his hand from his cock and accepted the release that would never come. As he gave up attending to his needs, he felt the Beasts in his stomach jolt, the movement sending a spark of arousal straight to his cock. Instinctively, his head flew back, a high keen splitting from his lips. Kaden desperately tried to compose himself—the last thing he wanted to do was bring unwanted attention to himself, even if this part of the woods was completely abandoned. As he tumbled down from his high, Kaden became acutely aware that the back of his head hadn’t cracked against the flimsy wall of the cabin like it did before. Instead, his head thumped back against something firm and solid—and....oddly cold. Kaden stalled, not daring to move a muscle or even breathe. Frantically, Kaden relayed his options. If someone had snuck into the cabin and slid in behind him while he was.....ahem, then he would have noticed no matter _how_ far gone he was. Besides, the surrounding woods were completely devoid of life, save for the colony of mice scurrying around the cabin. He was probably overreacting—yeah, that must be it. He was overreacting-

“ **By all means, keep going, don’t stop for _my_ sake**,” the frozen wall behind him rumbled, startling Kaden out of his thoughts. Slowly, a clawed hand crept into Kaden’s peripheral, reaching down to grasp his hand and place it back around his dick. Without moving, Kaden flicked his eyes down to the hand. It was massive, effortlessly dwarfing Kaden’s own hand as well as his sizable cock.

Kaden’s undead heart shuddered to a stop and then skipped a beat. He swallowed, now _acutely_ aware of the man—though with how that voice rattled deep into Kaden’s core, he wouldn’t call it a “man”—he was leaned against. Throwing all reason out the metaphorical window, Kaden slowly began pumping his cock again, watching in terrified awe as the huge white hand gripped his own tighter and mimicked his movements. Kaden swallowed again, panting softly, and slumped against the stranger’s wide chest. Beneath the cloudy arousal, something about this stranger felt familiar and....right to him—but what, Kaden couldn’t quite tell. 

Not like that mattered at the moment, what with his climax slowly bubbling up to its fever pitch. 

Kaden’s breathing became erratic the closer he came to his orgasm. With a high whine, he knocked his head back and laid it against the stranger’s shoulder. His hand had long since ceased its pumping, leaving the stranger to send him over the edge on their own. Kaden squeezed his eyes shut and wept as he finally came, thick ropes of inky black semen coating his stomach and the stranger’s hand. The Beasts in his belly coiled in delight, completely bathing in Kaden’s long-awaited release. Steadying his breathing, Kaden turned his head to the side and buried his nose in the stranger’s neck, drinking in their scent. Slowly he opened his eyes and finally caught a glimpse of his savior’s face. 

He was absolutely _gorgeous_

His skin, stark white, seemed to glow even in the pitch darkness of the cabin. His eyes, bluer than the clearest of skies, cast a faint light over his cheekbones. His gaze remained locked on Kaden’s cock and the sticky black that covered them both. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kaden croaked out a quiet, “Thank you.”

The stranger’s cold blue eyes flicked to Kaden’s blissful face.

“Thank you,” Kaden repeated, raising a shaky hand to touch the stranger’s face. “I—I really got nothin’ else to say but that, sorry.”

His ghastly guest remained so silent and still that Kaden began to believe this was all just some elaborate dream his accursed Beasts had conjured up to torture him.

If this was a dream, he didn’t ever want to wake up.

The stranger’s chuckle rumbled deep into Kaden’s core, making him shudder despite himself. “ **There’s no need to thank me,** ” he said, leaning closer to catch the cartilage of Kaden’s ear between his teeth. His voice lowered into a rumbling growl that made Kaden’s spent cock spring back to life. “ **At least, don’t thank me _yet_ ,**” he continued, giving Kaden’s hardening cock a firm squeeze before lifting his semen covered fingers to his lips and _licking_ , “ **I’m _hardly_ finished with you yet.**”

Kaden bit back the involuntary moan that bubbled up his throat at that. _Oh, thank god,_ he mused, not even caring to wonder if this stranger could read his mind. The anxiety that settled deep in his being had long since disappeared, and Kaden grew determined to keep this stranger in this cabin for as long as he possibly could. 

Boldly, Kaden pushed himself up and flipped around, straddling the stranger’s strong hips, and firmly locked eyes with him. Grabbing his large hand in both of his, Kaden pulled the stranger’s fingers into his mouth, not once breaking eye contact as he licked the white fingers clean of his inky black come. He released his companion’s fingers with a lewd _pop_ , his eyes consumed with tangible lust. The stranger smiled, his rows of sharp fangs glinting in the blue glow of his eyes.

“I’m Kaden, by the way,” Kaden cooed, spreading his fingers over the stark white expanse of chest laid before him. “And I’m hardly finished with _you_ yet, too.”

The stranger’s low chuckle rattled Kaden’s insides, sending a white-hot spark of _need_ straight to Kaden’s cock. 

“ **You may call me Celmiah,** ” he purred, his sticky black tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. Grinning wickedly, he pulled Kaden closer and drew his wet tongue over the pale man’s cheek. Pulling his tongue back, the stranger reveled in the sight of Kaden’s face, mouth agape and pupils blown wide, covered in his thick saliva. “ **It’s a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance.**”

Kaden, along with his ecstatic demons, positively _shuddered_ in anticipation.


End file.
